


feels like home

by hvyside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvyside/pseuds/hvyside
Summary: La convivencia con Shoyou era algo que nunca se había imaginado. Pero sin dudas, no se arrepentía
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	feels like home

Entró a su hogar, sin saber si Hinata ya estaría allí. Era tarde, demasiado tarde. Shoyou solía llegar tarde de los entrenamientos, pero no pasada la media noche, justo como él acababa de hacer. Sabía que trabajar y estudiar le sacaría mucho tiempo, pero su mente pesaba demasiado como para buscar soluciones en ese momento.  
Dejó caer su bolso en el suelo, esperando ver a su pareja dormido en el cuarto. Extrañado, siguió su camino y lo encontró en la cocina.

–Shoyou...¿Qué haces?–cuestionó, abrazándolo por la espalda y cerrando sus ojos.

–Te esperaba. –dio media vuelta, encarando al mayor–¿Estas cansado?

Asintió, apenas pudiendo mantener sus ojos abiertos.

–Entonces, vamos a dormir. –apagó la luz de esa habitación, y entrelazó sus dedos con él para guiarlo al cuarto.

Hinatas se deshizo del gran sweater que llegaba a las rodillas del rubio y encendió la luz del pasillo y del baño para que este no se tropezara con nada en el camino.

Cuando este volvió, se sentaron en la cama que compartían, donde Kenma comenzó a quejarse de lo molestos que son los nuevos inversores (y la gente en general) mientras Hinata trenzaba su cabello para que no se enredase al día siguiente. Minutos después, Kozume dejó de hablar.

–¿Por qué te detienes? Tu odio a la humanidad suele durar un poco más. –bromeó, atando el final de la trenza, dando por terminada su tarea.

–Estoy cansado, hoy quiero otra rutina. –se tapó por completo por las sábanas–Ven aquí.

–Está bien, está bien. –el pelirrojo río, siguiéndole–¿Qué sigue en tu nueva rutina?

–Sólo estar contigo.

–No es muy diferente a la rutina usual, pero puedo acoplarme a ella. –besó el rostro del rubio por todas partes, logrando que soltara pequeñas risas con sus ojos apenas abiertos. –Creo que es momento de dormir. –rió una vez más al verlo bostezar, pasando a dejar un último beso en su frente. –Descansa.

–Tu también. –Kenma sonrió, dando ese tipo de sonrisa que expresa todo lo que no podía con palabras. Todo el amor que sentía por el pelirrojo y los pequeños y nuevos detalles que hacían de su convivencia y relación cada vez mejor, más cómoda, más real. –Te amo. –Cada día se hacía más claro que Shoyou fue su mejor elección.


End file.
